MIRACLE series
by Enma R. Eyes
Summary: [Chap 2 Akashi S.] "Aku yang memutuskannya terlebih dahulu tapi kenapa malah aku yang tidak bisa move on?" Setelah menolak penyataan cinta dari sahabatmu, Shin-chan, ternyata Akashi melihatmu dari kejauhan. Rupanya, ia masih menyimpan perasaan terhadapmu. Lalu akankah kalian kembali bersama lagi? Dan sebenarnya apa posisi Chihiro untukmu..? Special for GoM member, mind to RnR? :3
1. Misunderstanding

**.**

**Title**:

M.I.R.A.C.L.E series

**Author**:

Enma R. Eyes

**Rating **:

T

**Genre**:

Romance, hurt/comfort, friendship

**Casts**:

Midorima Shintarou

OC (You)

Akashi Seijuurou

Mayuzumi Chihiro

**Disclaimer**:

Kurobas milik om Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Setting**:

Disaat Midorima dan Akashi bersekolah di SMA Teikou

(setting bisa berbeda tiap chapter)

**Warning**:

FF khayalan semau author, apresiasi buat perasaan suka pada member GoM

yang paling penting OOC-ness pasti ada, typo(s) juga mungkin haha but overall happy reading pecinta kurobas! ^v^

* * *

"Aku tak tahan melihat muka kusutmu itu setiap hari. Jadi, bisakah kau menghentikannya?" seorang pemuda tsundere yang gila dengan benda keberuntungan itu menjadi sahabatmu. Namun, yang ia lakukan malah terus menghinamu hingga ia memberimu 8 kiat untuk bisa move on kilat? Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi dan Chihiro?

.

* * *

_chapter 1: _**M for Misunderstanding**

– _**Midorima Shintarou POV –**_

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam sembari melihatnya, lagi-lagi hanya bisa merasa khawatir padanya. Gadis ini, tidak bisakah dia tidak memasang wajah seperti itu setiap hari? Itu benar-benar menggangguku tahu!

"Hey [name]! Bisakah kau tidak menampakkan wajah kusutmu itu padaku? Aku merasa terganggu, nanodayo." ujarku datar.

Ia pun segera menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Dengan tatapan sinis ia menjawab, "Aish, bisakah kau tidak memberikan komentar padaku, Shin-chan? Kenapa kau suka sekali berkomentar, huh?"

Aku pun sempat memalingkan wajahku lalu membenarkan letak kacamataku, "Tck! Ya sudah... hmm bagaimana kau bisa dapat pacar baru kalau wajahmu kusut seperti itu. Uhuk! Aku bukannya peduli hanya saja... ya itu saja menurutku, nanodayo"

Tiba-tiba ia yang mulanya berjalan di depanku kini menghentikan langkahnya. Aku yang sadar akan sikapnya yang seperti itu pun ikut berhenti dan melihatnya. Gadis itu hanya terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Oh apakah dia menangis? Ayolah! Ucapanku tidak sekejam itu bukan?

"K-kau tidak menangis kan, [name]?" tanyaku sembari berjalan mendekat padanya.

"HUAAA! KAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU, SHIN-CHAN! BUKANNYA KAU MENGHIBURKU ATAU MEMBANTUKU, KAU MALAH MENDOAKANKU YANG TIDAK-TIDAK! KAU INI SAHABATKU ATAU BUKAN SIH!?" setelah berteriak seperti itu, ia membuang mukanya menjauh dariku dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"YA! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau membuat semua orang jadi melihat kita, kan?" aku memberitahunya karena memang waktu itu kami sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

Gadis itu segera melihat ke sekitarnya dan ia segera memasang ekspresi malu, "Ah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi... kau ini," lagi-lagi ia bersikap seenaknya dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela napasku panjang. Haah!

Gadis itu adalah sahabatku yang juga menjadi tetanggaku. Rumah kami berdekatan. Ia sudah menjadi sahabatku bahkan semenjak kami kecil. Ia pindah di dekat rumahku saat aku berusia enam tahun dan sampai sekarang, aku selalu bersamanya. Setidaknya untuk menjadi pendengar setia ceritanya.

Dia sudah lebih dari sebulan ini terlihat begitu kacau. Ia suka melamun, suka memasang wajah kusutnya hampir di setiap saat, dan ia seakan kehilangan semangatnya. Aku tahu penyebabnya. Aku bahkan sangat mengetahuinya. Gadis itu, dia telah kehilangan kekasihnya yang juga seorang temanku, Akashi Seijuurou.

Menurut apa yang sudah ia ceritakan padaku, ini semua berawal dari pertemuannya dengan salah satu teman lamanya. Di suatu hari, saat ia ingin membeli _strawberry milkshake_ di _Maji Burger_, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro, yang ternyata adalah salah satu teman akrabnya sewaktu SD. Mereka pun jadi seperti reunian dan katanya Akashi melihat mereka bersama. Keesokan harinya, Akashi sudah berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan seakan tak memperdulikan keberadaan sahabatku itu.

Aku yang penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba sikap Akashi bisa berubah seperti itu pun bertanya lebih lanjut, apakah Akashi melihat hal-hal ya kau tahulah, mungkin yang bisa membuatmu cemburu dan gadis itu hanya menjawab, dia rasa tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial dari pertemuannya dengan Chihiro. Mereka hanya makan bersama, bercerita dan bercanda, itu saja ungkapnya. Aku pun tak bisa berkomentar banyak karena aku tidak melihat kejadiannya langsung lagipula aku juga tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan mereka.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya ini sudah di ambang batas kesabaranku. Mungkin aku akan mencari cara untuk setidaknya, ya bisa membantunya meski hanya sedikit. Bukankah itu tugas seorang sahabat? Tapi aku tidak yakin mereka bisa bersama kembali. Maksudku, Akashi memang benar-benar berwatak keras. Ia sungguh posesif dan ia sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Sedangkan gadis itu, ia masih terus-terusan menyukai Akashi, bahkan meski Akashi sudah mengacuhkannya. Ya itu masuk akal karena Akashi adalah pacar pertamanya. Ah ini benar-benar rumit.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan sahabatku putus dari Akashi hanya karena salah paham. Aku sendiri hanya bisa melihatnya terduduk lemas diatas kasurnya. Ya kamar kami berdekatan. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari kamarku. Hanya kain gorden tipis yang tertiup angin sesekali dan gorden bermotif floral berwarna putih tulang yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Aku pun mendekati jendelaku, ingin melihatnya lebih dekat. Sembari meneguk segelas air mineral yang kubawa dari lantai satu, aku memandangi sahabatku itu dengan lekat. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau ada aku yang sedang melihatnya. Hmm, dia memang sama sekali tidak peka. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Aku melihat ke arah bawah, jalan cukup lenggang dan saat aku melihat jam dinding berbentuk bola basket, aku tahu saat itu sudah jam 20.30. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu. Aku pun segera mengambil jaket, merapikan rambutku sekenanya kemudian turun tangga untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tak lupa aku membawa boneka kelinci berwarna biru muda sebagai _lucky item_-ku hari ini.

Saat aku sudah di lantai bawah, adik perempuanku yang masih duduk di bangku SD segera bertanya, "Nii-chan, mau kemana?"

"Ah, _nii-san_ mau pergi sebentar. Sampaikan pada _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ ya.. Aku pergi, nanodayo" aku pun segera membuka pintu rumah lalu segera keluar. Ada satu tempat yang menjadi tujuanku.

Dalam perjalanan, yang ada di otakku hanyalah sahabatku itu. Aku harap dia cepat baikkan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya terus seperti ini. Haah~

.

.

_Esok malam_

Aku mengetik sebuah pesan untuk sahabatku dan aku segera berdiri di dekat jendelaku guna melihatnya.

_Hey! Apakah malam ini kau kosong? Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di taman dekat tikungan sana, nanodayo?_

_- Midorima Shintarou –_

Tak lama, aku pun melihat gadis itu segera meraih ponsel flip orennya lalu terlihat ia seperti membaca. Salah satu alisnya berkedut dan seperti apa yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, ia pun melihat ke arah jendela kamarku. Ia yang bisa melihatku hanya memasang wajah bingung kemudian aku melihatnya yang tampak mengetik sesuatu dan sekarang giliran ponsel flip hijauku yang bergetar.

_Untuk apa? Memangnya bicara apa sih? Kalau tidak penting sebaiknya tidak usah deh.._

_- [your full name] –_

Aku pun segera mengetik sesuatu dan setelah mengirim pesan balasan, aku segera menutup jendela kamarku dan siap untuk turun ke bawah. Aku yakin dia pasti mau menurutiku.

_Sangat penting. Aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu masalahmu. Percayalah, kali ini kau pasti tidak akan merasa kecewa, nanodayo._

_- Midorima Shintarou –_

.

.

Aku telah sampai di taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumah kami berdua. Disana tidak terlalu ramai. Dengan lampu taman yang tak terlalu terang dan ada sebuah kolam pancur berukuran sedang dengan beberapa ikan koi yang berenang di dalamnya. Kemudian, aku memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon rindang dengan ditemani beberapa kunang-kunang yang berterbangan disana. Aku pun sempat memasukkan dompet kuno bergambar katak hijau yang menjadi benda keberuntungan ke dalam saku celanaku.

Gadis itu pun akhirnya datang. Ia memakai jaket berwarna kuning dengan celana panjang berwarna coklat tua. Ia segera duduk di dekatku.

"Ada apa sih nih, Shin-chan? Awas ya kalau tidak penting..!" seperti biasa ia bersikap semaunya.

Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam jaket hijauku. "Nih, baca buku ini... itu gratis, jadi ambil saja. Anggap itu kado ulang tahunmu untuk tahun ini, nanodayo" ujarku sembari memberi buku berwarna putih dengan paduan warna ungu violet itu.

"T-ta-tapi kan... ulang tahunku masih lama? Masih Agustus nanti dan hei! Kau tak salah memilihkan buku untukku, kan?" ia memasang wajah heran saat membaca judul buku pemberianku itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Tidak. Aku rasa itu buku yang benar-benar pas untukmu nanodayo."

"Tapi... apa ini? TIPS MOVE ON SECEPAT KILAT: Lakukan 8 Langkah Ini Agar Cepat Move On!? Kau mengejekku, Shin-chan?"

Lagi-lagi aku dibuatnya kesal. Dia kenapa, sih? Kenapa semua yang kulakukan selalu salah di depannya? Dia ini benar-benar...

"Kau ini... tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan terima kasih? Masih untung aku mau membantumu. Ya sudah buang saja bukunya kalau tidak suka, aku mau pergi" aku segera berdiri dari tempatku tapi gadis itu segera menghentikanku dengan cara menarik tanganku.

"_Gomen_... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ah baiklah, terima kasih untuk kado ulang tahunnya tapi... kau tahu kan kalau aku ini malas membaca buku, hmm tapi buku ini akan aku simpan kok! Hanya saja, bisakah kau memberitahuku inti dari buku ini, sepertinya kau sudah membacanya. Jadi, ayo beritahu aku hehe" dia tersenyum manis padaku dan seperti biasa, aku pun hanya bisa menuruti permintaannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu... jadi dengarkan dengan baik!" ia pun hanya mengangguk semangat lalu menarikku untuk kembali duduk di kursi taman itu. Ia masih memasang seulas senyuman di wajahnya yang membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ayo cepat beritahu intinya!" pintanya sekali lagi.

"Jadi menurut buku itu, ada delapan cara untuk bisa cepat _move on_. Yang pertama, kau harus tetap sibuk. Kulihat kau sering melamun, kau pasti masih suka memikirkan Akashi bukan? Jadi, buatlah dirimu untuk tetap sibuk. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan" gadis itu masih terdiam, seakan masih menelaah dengan baik apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Terus... apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Jangan menguntit! Aku lihat kau masih suka memperhatikannya, kau juga masih selalu ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya, bukan? Jadi, mulai sekarang hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu!" kembali gadis itu masih terdiam dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

"Oke, lanjut.." ujarnya.

"Waktu berkabung. Sepertinya kau kurang jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, maksudku mungkin sesekali kau jangan memendam lukamu itu dalam-dalam. Mungkin sebaiknya kau melepaskan perasaan sakitmu itu, ya bisa dengan menangis atau berteriak, tapi berjanjilah setelah itu kau tak boleh menangisinya lagi, nanodayo." dan tiba-tiba gadis itu tertunduk. Oh aku punya perasaan buruk, sepertinya kali ini dia akan menangis?

Benar saja, gadis itu langsung menangis. Kedua bahunya tampak naik-turun. Aku pun merasa bingung. Oh apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus membuatnya tenang atau mungkin aku membiarkannya saja dulu dengan perasaannya? Aku pun memilih pilihan kedua dan terus melihatnya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menangis sendu dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Sadar akan tindakanku terhadapnya, ia pun menolehkan wajahnya padaku.

"Apa masih mau dilanjutkan? Jika kau tak sanggup, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, nanodayo." tawarku dan ia pun menggeleng.

"Tidak, tolong lanjutkan Shin-chan, sepertinya aku sudah lebih baik sekarang" jawabnya sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah. Tips berikutnya kelilingi diri dengan orang terdekat, bisa dengan orang tua, keluarga maupun sahabat. Ingatlah meski kau sendirian tapi kau masih punya banyak orang yang selalu peduli dan menyayangimu jadi habiskan waktumu dengan mereka" dan setelah itu aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum.

"Sekarang pun aku sedang bersama orang yang peduli dan menyayangiku, hehe Shin-chan, terima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku selama ini" ia pun memelukku dan membuatku lagi-lagi merasa canggung.

"Aish tapi tak perlu memelukku juga, kan nanodayo?"

"Oh? Shin-chan, kau tak suka dipeluk olehku ya?" ia segera melepas pelukannya dan bertanya padaku.

Aku yang bingung pun hanya bisa melihat ke arah lain, "B-bukan itu maksudku nanodayo..."

"Sekali saja, yah... aku mau memeluk Shin-chan, sahabat terbaiiiik yang aku punya" sekali lagi ia pun kembali memelukku.

Kali ini aku hanya bisa pasrah membiarkannya memelukku dan aku melihat kunang-kunang masih berterbangan di sekitar kami dengan sinar bulan purnama yang menyinari kami dan suara gemericik air pancur yang seakan menjadi musik latar.

"Baiklah, ayo apa tips selanjutnya Shin-chan?" tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan aku pun kembali sadar dari lamunan sejenakku.

"Tips kelima, matikan televisi dan radio. Hindari untuk melihat film romantis atau mendengar lagu romantis karena itu bisa membuatmu ingat pada mantan. Jadi, sebaiknya menonton film lucu agar kau bisa terhibur dan kembali bersemangat nanodayo."

Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya itu ide bagus, baiklah kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita pergi menonton film yang lucu ya Shin-chan, kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

"Ya, jika aku sedang tidak repot saja nanodayo."

"Tck! Shin-chan, _tsundere_-mu itu benar-benar keterlaluan"

"Uhuk! Sudahlah, lanjut ke tips selanjutnya. Hindari tempat-tempat kenangan. Untuk poin ini sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi, kan?" pertanyaanku pun hanya bisa dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya. "Baik, yang berikutnya adalah belajar. Dengan pengalamanmu yang seperti ini, kau tentu harus menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Kau tidak mau kisah burukmu ini terulang kembali, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha kalau begitu"

"Ya, baguslah. Tips terakhir, ini akan berakhir. Patah hatimu itu tidak akan bertahan sampai seumur hidupmu. Kau masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik maka dari itu kau harus terus berusaha. Bersikap optimislah! Ingat, manusia berusaha dan Tuhan yang menentukan, nanodayo."

"_Sippo_! Tips yang bagus. Aku rasa aku mulai bisa menghadapinya sekarang. Ah terima kasih banyak Shin-chan, kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku" ia pun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya padaku sembari tersenyum manis.

Melihat pemandangan itu, aku lagi-lagi merasakan perasaan yang ganjal yang ada di hatiku tapi aku tak mau memperdulikannya. Setidaknya kali ini aku ingin dia bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang! Ini sudah malam, nanodayo." kami berdua pun segera pulang dan dapat kulihat gadis itu mulai bisa tersenyum.

Syukurlah.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak malam dimana aku memberikan gadis itu sebuah buku. Selama itu pula, kami semakin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama-sama. Kami memang bersahabat tapi saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Akashi, ia tak terlalu punya banyak waktu luang untukku tapi sekarang itu semua sudah berubah.

"Ah, aku melupakan jaketku! Astaga, Shin-chan kau tunggu sebentar disini ya" ucapnya saat kami ingin pergi keluar dari areal sekolah.

Aku hanya balas mengangguk kemudian gadis itu segera pergi. Angin berhembus membuat dedaunan gugur dan aku pun hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu. Tiba-tiba aku menampakkan seulas senyuman teringat akan momen kebersamaan kami akhir-akhir ini.

Selain berangkat dan pulang bersama, kami juga sempat menonton film bersama, bermain di _game center_, pergi ke toko buku, mengerjakan tugas bersama, bahkan terkadang ia menungguku saat aku berlatih di lapangan basket belakang rumahku. Kami benar-benar jauh lebih dekat sekarang tapi kemudian, suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Shintarou, ada apa denganmu? Kau senyam-senyum sendiri sedari tadi?" suara berat tapi terdengar cempreng itu memenuhi telingaku. Sesosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterokromatik khasnya itu pun sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku sekarang.

"Oh, Akashi... tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku basa-basi padanya.

"Ini aku juga mau pulang. Kau sendiri? Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tebaknya.

"Ehm... ya begitulah, nanodayo."

"Menunggu [name]?" tebaknya sekali lagi.

Aku tak menjawab tapi hanya sebuah anggukan yang kuberi. Pemuda itu sempat melihat ke arah lain kemudian aku dapat melihat sebuah tatapan antipati tergambar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan kalau begitu" tanpa menunggu komentarku lebih lanjut, pemuda dengan tinggi badan 173 cm itu segera pergi meninggalkanku. Aku pun hanya bisa terus melihat punggungnya.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang aku tunggu datang. Ia segera berdiri di hadapanku, "Ah sudah aku bawa jaketnya. Hoosh~ Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Shin-chan!" gadis itu menunjukkan jaket kuningnya dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan dapat kulihat dari kejauhan bahwa mobil Akashi baru saja pergi. Tiba-tiba saja aku terpikirkan akan sesuatu hal.

Sadar akan tindakan anehku, gadis itu bertanya, "Shin-chan, lihat apa sih? Hemm?" ia melihatku lekat-lekat dengan sesekali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pandanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat kita pulang, nanodayo!" kami pun segera berjalan menjauhi areal sekolah.

.

.

Belakangan ini aku sering terganggu dengan pikiranku juga mungkin perasaanku. Ada sesuatu yang dari dulu sudah berusaha aku tahan bahkan kalau aku bisa, ingin aku hapus agar tak lagi menggangguku. Akan tetapi, ini sudah tidak bisa kukendalikan lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apakah aku harus melakukan tindakan yang dari dulu aku hindari atau aku malah terus menghiraukan perasaan ini.

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur. Aku merasa tidak tenang. Bahkan meski jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 23.31, aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mataku. Haah~ Ini benar-benar mengangguku.

Aku pun segera terbangun dari ranjangku. Saat kubuka tirai jendela kamarku, aku hanya bisa melihat jendela berwarna putih itu sudah tertutup rapat. Saat aku melirik meja belajarku, aku melihat sebuah figura yang berisi _photo box_-ku dengannya yang diambil tahun lalu. Oh, bagaimana sekarang Tuhan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap apa.

Ini sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

_Dua hari kemudian..._

Sore ini aku merasa sangat gugup. Kami sedang berjalan untuk pulang tapi dengan segenap keberanian yang kukumpulkan sedari tadi, akhirnya aku pun berkata, "[name], ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu? Bisakah kita mampir ke taman bermain yang biasanya kita kunjungi waktu kita SD?"

Ia yang mulanya bersikap biasa kemudian menatapku heran, "Memberitahu apa memangnya, Shin-chan? Kenapa juga harus kesana? Bukankah kau bisa memberitahuku sembari berjalan pulang?" balasnya selalu saja membantah ucapanku.

"Ayolah, menurut saja... ini sangat penting, jadi ikut saja apa yang kukatakan, nanodayo!" jawabku tegas dan ia pun hanya mengangguk.

.

Sesampainya di taman bermain yang dituju, kami pun segera berjalan ke arah kursi ayunan. Aku masih berdiri sedangkan ia telah duduk. Sinar matahari yang berwarna oranye keemasan telah menyinari kami.

"Kita sudah sampai, jadi apa yang mau kau beritahukan, Shin-chan?" gadis itu segera menuntutku.

Aku yang masih berpikir dan mengatur deru nafasku kemudian hanya bisa menelan ludahku pahit. Aku pun menggenggam gantungan kunci anjing laut yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang merupakan benda keberuntunganku untuk hari ini. Tak lupa, aku membenarkan letak kacamataku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin aku katakan ini sudah lama tapi aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang," gadis itu melihatku dalam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang ia lontarkan kepadaku. "Aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya apakah kau benar-benar sudah bisa melupakan Akashi, [name]?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang itu, Shin-chan?" tak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, ia malah memberiku pertanyaan baru.

Masih dengan segenap keberanian yang kupunya, aku pun menjawab, "Karena jawabanmu akan menjadi kunci untuk pernyataanku selanjutnya".

Ia lagi-lagi tak langsung menjawab melainkan seperti berpikir, "Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa perasaanku tentangnya".

Aku pun masih mencoba memahami perkataannya. Cukup lama hingga ia kembali berkata, "Sudahlah, kenapa juga kau bertanya tentang hal itu? Kalau kita kesini hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu, sebaiknya aku pulang saja" ia pun segera berdiri dari kursi ayunannya.

Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkanku tapi seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan padaku, kali ini aku yang menarik tangannya. Aku menahannya untuk pergi.

"_Chotto_! Aku belum selesai bicara," ucapku dan ia pun hanya bisa diam mematung membelakangiku hingga kemudian aku mulai membuka pernyataanku, "[name], apa kau pernah mendengar perkataan kalau sebenarnya tidak akan ada persahabatan sejati antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Salah satu diantaranya pasti memiliki perasaan yang lebih dibanding yang lain, apakah kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Gadis itu tak membalas pertanyaanku, ia masih diam. Mungkin ia berpikir akan pertanyaanku barusan. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan pernyataanku.

"Mungkin kau sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaikmu tapi pernahkah kau bertanya tentang bagaimana pendapatku tentangmu? Ah tapi kau pasti mengira kalau aku juga akan berpendapat sama sepertimu tapi maaf aku telah mengecewakanmu. Seandainya saja aku bisa mengabulkan anggapanmu itu bahwa sebenarnya aku juga ingin sekali seperti itu tapi maafkan aku... aku menyukaimu, [name]... sebenarnya yang aku ingin beritahukan padamu adalah bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan terhadapmu selama ini."

Setelah mendengar pernyataanku barusan, gadis itu segera berbalik kearahku. Di wajahnya sudah terpasang ekspresi terkejut. "Shin-chan, apa yang barusan aku dengar itu bukan leluconmu bukan...? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," ucapnya.

"Apakah kau bisa melihat ekspresi di wajahku yang menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang bercanda sekarang? Aku tahu ini membuatmu syok tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau aku juga menderita menyimpan perasaan ini terus-menerus"

Kedua mata gadis itu pun kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia menutup mulutnya seakan masih tak percaya, "Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau menyimpan perasaanmu itu, Shintarou?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya. Sejak kau datang untuk bertamu ke rumahku untuk yang pertama... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak saat itu"

"Lalu kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang? Kenapa disaat bahkan Akashi sudah pernah mengisi hati ini, _doushite_ Shin-chan?"

"Karena aku tak pernah punya kepercayaan diri yang lebih untuk menembakmu, tak pernah meski hanya sekali. Bahkan saat aku tahu kau sudah menjadi pacar Akashi, aku benar-benar merasa menyesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun hanya bisa terus bersembunyi sebagai sahabatmu, aku terus melakukannya agar aku bisa terus dekat denganmu dan disaat kau putus dengan Akashi, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi aku senang kau sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang dan akhirnya aku pun memilih untuk menyatakan perasaanku, setidaknya agar kau tahu.."

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia seakan masih menerawang dan kemudian melihatku dalam. Aku pun balas memandangnya lembut. Aku menundukkan kepalaku guna melihatnya sedangkan ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandangku hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Shintarou... maafkan aku. Aku pikir aku tak bisa menerimamu. Kau tahu kan meski aku sudah putus dari Akashi tapi perasaanku masih ada untuknya. Aku tahu seharusnya aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan ini tapi percayalah aku benar-benar masih mencintainya, aku masih suka mengkhawatirkannya dan aku masih suka merindukannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan terima kasih kau telah menyukaiku, Shin-chan... tapi aku tak mau membohongi diriku sendiri dan juga kau. Aku hanya tak ingin siapapun terluka. Cukup aku, kau mengerti kan?"

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Aku tak bisa lagi membalas perkataannya meski hanya mengatakan 'ya' atau 'aku mengerti'. Rasanya kecewa memenuhi perasaanku tapi bagaimanapun inilah kenyataannnya.

Aku ditolak.

"Shintarou sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabat terbaikku, teman dimana aku bisa menceritakan semua perasaanku, Shintarou juga sudah aku anggap seperti seorang kakak untukku karena kutahu Shin-chan selalu melindungiku dan untuk itu aku tak mau menggantikan posisi Shin-chan yang seperti itu pada siapapun... itu karena aku menyayangimu, Shin-chan" gadis itu pun menunjukkan seulas senyuman yang begitu manis lagi hangat.

Rasanya kedua pipiku terasa panas. Apalagi, sinar berwarna jingga dari matahari seakan membuatnya semakin terlihat spesial di mataku. Aku pun mulai bisa tersenyum meski hanya sebuah senyuman simpul.

"_Sukida_, Shin-chan!" serunya lagi dan ia pun memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningku dengan cara menjijitkan kedua kakinya.

Setelah itu, ia hanya bisa menujukkan cengiran khasnya. Senyam-senyum tak jelasnya itu dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Aku pun hanya bisa diam terpaku.

"Sekarang mari kita pulang, ah aku punya sekotak _ice cream_ yang belum aku buka... bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita menghabiskannya bersama?" tawarnya sambil mulai berjalan beberapa langkah dariku.

"Aku nanti malam mau latihan, lain kali saja" jawabku ketus.

Ia pun segera datang kearahku sembari menarik lengan tanganku, "Aiih, tidak boleh... kalau begitu aku akan menemani Shin-chan latihan lagi dan setelah itu kita bisa makan _ice cream_ bersama, ya ya?"

Aku pun sempat memalingkan wajahku, "Terserah, aku tidak peduli, nanodayo."

"Shin-chan..." dan sepertinya sore ini akan dilanjutkan dengan pertengkaran kecil kami.

Kami berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kami yang sebelumnya tertunda. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela napasku panjang. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha dan rupanya Tuhan masih belum mau mengabulkan keinginanku. Ya aku pikir menjaganya seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Kupikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku karena,

_ Man proposes, God disposes._

– _**Midorima Shintarou POV end –**_

.

.

– _**Author POV –**_

_Sementara itu..._

Dari kejauhan tepatnya dari seberang jalan dari tempat bermain dimana Midorima dan gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu berada, sebuah mobil sedan hitam sedang terparkir di dekat sebuah _mini market_.

"Tuan muda, maaf saya sudah tidak tahan. Perut saya sedang sakit, saya pamit untuk pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar ya tuan... tuan muda Akashi tidak apa-apa kan menunggu sebentar disini?" izin seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah seakan menahan sakit dan keringat yang mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Hemm, kalau begitu jangan lama-lama" balas pemuda yang dipanggil dengan panggilan tuan muda Akashi itu.

"Baik, tuan muda" sang supir pun segera keluar dan masuk ke dalam _mini market_.

Akashi yang kini sendirian di dalam mobil hanya bisa memasang wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Kedua mata heterokromatiknya segera melihat-lihat ke arah luar mobil hingga sorot matanya terhenti pada dua sosok yang tak asing untuknya. Midorima, salah satu teman di tim basketnya dan seorang gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya, ya gadis yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Mata Akashi hanya bisa terus memperhatikan dan melihat dua orang yang katanya bersahabat itu lekat-lekat hingga kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat gadis yang pernah ia cintai itu mengecup kening pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Seketika rasanya suhu di sekitar Akashi mulai meningkat. Ia merasa cukup panas. Bahkan perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi kalut dan terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ekspresi di wajahnya sekarang sedang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka.

Rasanya semakin panas ketika melihat kedua orang itu seakan bercanda bersama dan melihat sang gadis yang tampak tersenyum kemudian bersikap manja dan menarik lengan Midorima... cukup! Akashi sudah tak tahan melihat itu semua. Ia pun kini membuka pintu mobil dan pergi keluar.

Melihat itu, sang supir yang rupanya baru selesai dengan urusannya segera bertanya, "Lho! Tuan muda mau kemana? Kenapa tuan muda keluar mobil?"

"Cih! Kau terlalu lama, aku bosan di dalam... sekarang aku mau keluar untuk jalan-jalan, kau tunggulah di dalam sampai aku datang kemari." ucapnya tegas.

"Ta-tapi tuan..."

"Jangan membantah! Kerjakan saja apa yang sudah kukatakan" dan Akashi pun mulai berjalan menjauhi supir dan mobil jemputannya.

Kedua kaki Akashi terus berjalan dan ia membelok di tikungan sana. Air mukanya sudah benar-benar tergambarkan bahwa ia sedang marah. Ia sendiri sudah mengomel di dalam hati hingga ia bergumam pelan, "Mati saja, kau Midorima".

– _**Author POV end –**_

**##T.B.C##**

* * *

A/N: huwee haloo minna! uhm maaf saya baru kambek hoho ._.v ah ini cerita baru, yang ini tentang anak GoM gitu jadi ntar nyambung dari member ke member, untuk chap 2 sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak siapa main cast-nya huhuu ;-;

baiklah semoga kalian suka dengan cerita terbaru saya, untuk fans mido mana kacamatanya? -..- maksud saya semoga kalian hepi, gomen untuk mido's case jd sad end hoho oh iya ini juga buat memenuhi req **PinKrystal**, smoga suka ya :3 maaf kalo ga bisa memenuhi ekspetaksinya huhuu #nangiskejersamamidochin '-'

btw ane terharu masih ada aja yg baca unbeatable meski ane tinggal hiatus muehehe smoga ntar chap 7-nya bisa lebih baik ya hehehe btw chap 7 sudah di update, jadi silahkan dibaca *author promo dikit* x3

ok deh daripada ini cuap2 gajelasnya terus berlanjut, ane ucapin terima kasih buat yg udah mau baca ini cerita.. saran, kritik, dukungan *tsaah ngarep* ane tunggu ya gan... ok buat para kolega(?), _**aoethor tjintah kaliandt, nanoedajo! **_Last,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

_**info:: untuk chap terakhir (chap 7) akan diadakan press conference dengan para GoM member, jadi nanti ada wawancara gitu... yang punya pertanyaan buat member Kisedai, bisa kirim via repiu ya... ntar mereka yg langsung jawab, ok **_**;)**

_**ini interview ekslusif jadi author tunggu pertanyaan dari para fans Kisedai tertjintah, nanodayo #tebarjerseykisedai**_


	2. Irresistible

**.**

**Title**:

M.I.R.A.C.L.E series

**Author**:

Enma R. Eyes

**Rating **:

T

**Genre**:

Romance, comedy, friendship

**Casts**:

Akashi Seijuurou

OC (You)

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Murasakibara Atsushi

Kuroko Tetsuya

Himuro Tatsuya

**Disclaimer**:

Kurobas milik om Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Setting**:

Akashi bersekolah di SMA Teikou, Murasakibara di Yosen dan Kuroko di Seirin

(setting bisa berbeda tiap chapter)

**Warning**:

FF khayalan semau author, apresiasi buat perasaan suka pada member GoM

yang paling penting OOC-ness pasti ada, typo(s) juga mungkin haha but overall happy reading pecinta kurobas! ^v^

* * *

_chapter 2: _**I for Irresistible**

– _**Akashi Seijuurou POV –**_

_**BRAKK!**_ Aku menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar. Air mukaku sudah menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang _bad mood_, tck.

"Lho! Tuan muda mau kemana? Kenapa tuan muda keluar mobil?" aku mendengar supir itu bertanya padaku.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan dinginku seperti biasanya dan membalas, "Cih! Kau terlalu lama, aku bosan di dalam... sekarang aku mau keluar untuk jalan-jalan, kau tunggulah di dalam sampai aku datang kemari."

"Ta-tapi tuan..." ucapannya terdengar seperti sebuah penolakan bagiku.

"Jangan membantah! Kerjakan saja apa yang sudah kukatakan" sergahku cepat. Aku pun mulai berjalan menjauhi supir dan mobil sedan hitam yang biasanya dipakai untuk menjemputku dari sekolah.

Aku terus berjalan hingga sampai di tikungan sana aku berbelok. Dalam hati aku sudah merutuk. Kenapa? Katanya hanya bersahabat, lalu tadi itu apa? Mencium kening... mereka pasti bercanda! Kalau saja, aku bisa melempar Midorima dengan gunting merahku, heh~ "Mati saja, kau Midorima" gumamku pelan hingga,

_**BUKK!**_ Aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Orang itu jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan kulihat di bawah kakiku sudah ada beberapa bungkus _maibou_ berjatuhan dengan berbagai rasa, "Aka-chin!?" sapa seseorang dan saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku dapat kulihat pemuda yang tak asing bagiku.

"Atsushi..." aku membalas menyapanya.

Oh, kami jadi seperti reunian disini? Ya Atsushi memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA Yosen. Kami para pemain Generasi Keajaiban terpencar setelah kami lulus SMP kecuali aku dan pemuda _tsundere_ itu.

Kulihat ia memungut _maibou_-nya yang terjatuh dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik berwarna putih dengan ukuran cukup besar. Dia ini... sama sekali tak berubah, masih saja suka makan, tck.

"Aka-chin, sendirian..? Sedang apa?" tanyanya sembari membuka _maibou_ rasa jagung bakar dan kemudian melahapnya.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan," jawabku pendek.

"Mmh begitu... krauss~ oke" dia membalas dengan ucapan yang lagi-lagi terdengar tak terlalu penting, seperti biasanya. "Tapi, wajah Aka-chin sepertinya terlihat marah..." tambahnya membuatku menatapnya tajam.

"Begitukah? Heeh~ Aku sedang kesal memang" aku jadi mulai bercerita.

"Ngg, kesal kenapa.. krauss~ Aka-chin?" ia bertanya sembari tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya menghabiskan _maibou_.

"Menurutmu, Shintarou... apa dia lebih baik dariku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Ia melihatku cukup lama kemudian menjawab, "Hmm apa ya, Mido-chin cukup tampan, krauss~ dan juga dia tinggi... krauss~" sensitif dengan kata 'tinggi' aku langsung menunjukkan gunting merahku padanya, "tapi Aka-chin juga keren" tambahnya membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengirimnya ke rumah sakit sore ini.

Aku terdiam sejenak, berpikir lalu kembali berkata, "Aku melihat Shintarou dengan sahabatnya, sahabatnya perempuan tapi kenapa mereka terlihat tidak hanya bersahabat melainkan lebih dari itu..?"

"Baguslah, Mido-chin tidak jomblo lagi kalau begitu, krauss~" lagi-lagi jawaban pemuda yang mirip titan ini kembali menyulut amarahku. Aku sudah bersiap untuk benar-benar membuang gunting merahku padanya tapi, "Oh, Aka-chin apa cemburu? Aka-chin jomblo juga, cari pacar juga kalau begitu... krauss~" dan saat itu aku membuang guntingku padanya tapi sial guntingnya malah mengenai orang lain.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku bercerita padamu, Atsushi. Kau tidak akan mengerti" aku lantas berbalik membelakanginya.

"Apa sahabat Mido-chin adalah orang yang Aka-chin suka, ahh itu benar-benar buruk" ia berkata dengan nada datarnya membuatku semakin _**jlebb**_.

Aku langsung melihatnya bingung, kenapa titan ini bisa tahu? Apa setelah ia bersekolah di Yosen, ia sudah mulai dewasa? Aku pun tak habis pikir, mungkin hanya Atsushi dan Tuhan yang tahu. *wooy ini kok jadi genre comedy gaje pls -_-*

"Sebenarnya dia mantanku dan aku melihat mereka semakin akrab pasca kami putus tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa panas setiap melihat mereka bersama" ujarku mulai curcol *ciee Akashi #dikirimrudal ;-;

"Ah, itu tandanya Aka-chin masih suka dia... udah balikan aja" Atsushi tiba-tiba menari hula-hula di depanku sembari mendendangkan tembang 'udah balikan aja' karyanya semenit yang lalu, aku pun lantas melemparnya jumroh lalu melakukan tawaf dan berlari-lari kecil diantara bukit safa-marwah *baik, seketika gelar haji diperoleh Akashi ==*.

"Uhuk, _sou ka_? Apa menurutmu aku harus kembali lagi dengannya?" aku mulai kembali serius.

"Hmm, ya aku dukung Aka-chin rujuk lagi(?)" jawabnya sembari memasukkan pocky rasa strawberry ke dalam mulut(lubang buaya)nya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa menit (dan mulai terdengar adzan maghrib), aku pun lantas pamit pergi, "Hmm ya sudah, aku mau pergi, _kokoro_ ini sudah lelah, Atsushi" ungkapku.

Atsushi sendiri hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri atas-bawah mirip nenek-nenek lansia lagi senam SKJ. Melihat pemandangan itu, aku hanya membiarkannya dan segera menemui supirku.

.

.

Aku duduk di kursi meja belajarku. Sebuah papan shogi lengkap dengan bidaknya terhampar di depanku. Aku berpikir dan mulai menggerakkan bidak-bidak itu tapi pikiran lain mulai menggangguku.

'Apa ia aku harus balikkan? Tapi, apa gadis itu masih menyukaiku?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu memenuhi otakku membuat konsentrasiku sedikit menurun.

'Tapi kan aku yang memutuskannya terlebih dahulu, masa iya aku yang mau minta balikan duluan juga kenapa gadis itu malah terlihat semakin baik sekarang?' lagi-lagi aku berpikir dengan keras.

Dapat kuingat gadis itu pada awal kami putus, ia terlihat begitu kacau. Kulihat dia sangat sering melamun, dia bahkan sering sekali menampakkan wajah kusutnya pada semua orang tapi akhir-akhir ini dia seakan kembali menjadi gadis yang ceria seakan tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Aku menyibakkan rambut merahku. Aku yang memutuskan hubungan ini terlebih dahulu tapi kenapa malah aku yang tidak bisa _move on_? Haah, memang benar kata orang,

_Orang yang memutuskan hubungan yang pertama belum tentu ia bisa lebih cepat move on dibanding orang yang ditinggalkan_

Sial! Aku merutuk dalam hati. Baiklah, mungkin aku terlihat bodoh karena tidak bisa _move on_ tapi alasanku untuk memutuskannya, aku pikir benar. Gadis itu, ia masih menyukai _senpai_-nya, si Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri kalau dia sedang bermesraan dengan Chihiro. Kulihat mereka sangat akrab dan dekat. Mereka terlihat tertawa bersama, begitu lepas layaknya sepasang kekasih. Hey, lupakah dia kalau waktu itu aku masih menyandang status pacarnya? Kemudian, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu malah memasangkan kacamatanya pada gadis itu, cih! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Aku langsung pulang setelah melihat itu semua.

Lagipula tidak hanya itu, aku juga pernah mendengar gadis itu sering menyebutkan nama Chihiro di depanku.

.

"Ngg, Seijuurou jangan suka marah donk? Kau jadi seperti Mayuzumi _senpai_ saja,"

..

"Sei-kun! Jangan bersumpah serapah seperti itu... kau ini kebiasaan deh, haah jadi mirip Chi-san, kan?"

..

"Ngg, Chi-san ya... ah sebenarnya dia kakak kelasku sewaktu aku SD tapi dia sudah pindah ke Kyoto hehe dia sebenarnya baik, Chihiro _senpai_ juga tampan. Mungkin disana dia punya banyak fans hehe sewaktu SD, dia punya banyak fans lho! Sungguh... tapi tenang, aku bukan salah satu fans-nya kok"

.

Oke, sudah cukup! Sudah selesai dengan cerita itu.. Meskipun, dia tak pernah mengakuinya tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu, gadis itu menyukai Chihiro. Mungkin sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, gadis itu sudah menyimpan rasa pada pemuda bersurai kelabu itu, minimal dia pasti mengaguminya.

"Aargh!" aku membalik papan shogi itu membuat semua bidak yang ada diatasnya jatuh berceceran.

.

.

_**##Flash Back##**_

Ia berjalan ke bangkuku seperti biasa. Bel pertanda bahwa jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Aku memandangnya sekilas lalu merapikan barang-barang yang ada diatas mejaku.

"Sei-kun, kita ke kantin yuk~ Aku lapar nih, he" ajaknya sembari memasang sebuah senyuman di depanku.

Aku masih merapikan mejaku dan mengambil beberapa buku, sebuah map dan juga pulpen. "Aku sedang sibuk, kau kesana sendirian saja" balasku dingin.

"Ta-tapi, Seijuurou..."

Tak memperdulikannya lebih lama, aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Gadis itu masih mengikutiku, ia bahkan berjalan di sampingku.

"Seijuurou sangat sibuk ya, ya sudah aku bantu deh" ucapnya tapi aku terdiam tak membalasnya.

Kami masih terus berjalan hingga langkah kakiku terhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat kayu, aku melihatnya. Ia balas melihatku dengan tatapan seolah bertanya, 'Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?'.

"Mulai sekarang, sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini" akhirnya aku mengucapkan kalimat itu juga.

"_Nani_?" ia melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut kemudian memasang ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kita putus, berakhir sekarang." tambahku lagi.

"T-ta-tapi kenapa? Sei, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini,"

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk." balasku kemudian masuk ke ruang OSIS.

Saat di dalam, aku masih mendengar gadis itu bertanya, "Akashi, kau bercanda, kan? Kenapa harus putus tiba-tiba? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Kalau iya, tolong beritahu aku karena aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku... aku mohon Akashi, jangan seperti ini. Aku masih mencintaimu," ia berteriak sembari menggedor pintu itu beberapa kali.

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan. Tidak ingin membalas. Bagiku, keputusanku sudah mutlak. Pemandangan kemarin sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti bagiku.

"Akashi, tolong beritahu alasannya kenapa? Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan ini tanpa alasan yang jelas! Aku tahu pasti ada alasan kenapa kau melakukan ini, setidaknya beritahu aku, Akashi... Seijuurou!" ia berteriak memanggil namaku.

Aku pun melihat pintu itu cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku membuka pintu itu sekali lagi. Dapat kulihat Ia sudah menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sudah cukup sampai disini. Aku pikir kau lebih bahagia dengan kakak kelasmu itu"

"Kakak kelas? Kakak kelas siapa, Seijuurou!? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudmu"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, kau menyukainya, kan?"

Kulihat pupil di matanya membesar kemudian kembali ke ukuran semula. Gadis itu tampak benar-benar terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, SKAK MAT!

"A-aku tidak menyukainya. Tidak, aku dan dia hanya seperti kakak-adik. Tidak lebih... dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa namanya ke dalam hubungan kita, dia bahkan tidak tinggal disini, Seijuurou"

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau menyimpan perasaan padanya, jadi berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri"

"..." selanjutnya tak ada sanggahan lagi yang bisa kudengar darinya.

Jadi, aku benar, kan? Selama ini, kau masih menyukai Chihiro dan mungkin kau takkan pernah melupakannya, karena dia adalah cinta pertamamu? Orang yang pertama kau sukai sebelum aku hadir di hadapanmu.

Melihat ia yang terdiam, itu sudah cukup jelas untukku. Aku benar dan urusan ini selesai. Aku pun lantas menutup pintu itu kembali dan mulai berjalan ke arah meja berwarna coklat tua di sudut ruangan dengan sebuah papan nama tertulis disana, 'Ketua OSIS Teiko Kouko – Akashi Seijuurou'.

_**##Flash Back end##**_

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian_

Aku masih duduk di bangkuku dengan kalemnya. Seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ dengan potongan rambut bob dan mengenakan kacamata ber-_frame_ merah muda itu sedang memberikan tugas pada kami, anak kelas 2-A.

"Ya hari ini kalian akan praktek membedah katak dan tugas ini akan dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Ya Shitzune dan Fukuoka, Fuji dan Takashi lalu Akashi dan [name]..." aku tak mendengarkan perkataan Alice _sensei_ lagi.

Guru Biologi itu membuatku sekelompok dengannya? Ah apakah ini takdir? Setelah dua bulan lebih kami tidak berkomunikasi banyak. Segera sebuah senyuman penuh arti terlukis di wajahku.

Menarik.

.

"Ya, jadi tugas hari ini kalian harus bisa membedah katak dengan baik. Ingat, sebelum membedah tubuh katak yang sudah ada di depan kalian, bius katak itu! Kalian tidak boleh membunuhnya dan tunjukkan padaku organ-organ yang ada di dalamnya lalu aku akan memberikan nilai tambahan untuk kelompok yang bisa menemukan telur di kataknya. Baik, itu penjelasan untuk hari ini. Segera kerjakan tugas kalian!" terang Alice _sensei_ panjang.

Aku melihat katak berukuran sedang berada di depanku. Katak itu masih melompat-lompat di tempatnya, tepatnya sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari plastik mika yang sudah dilubangi.

"Ehmm, kataknya masih lompat-lompat ya.." gadis itu terlihat cukup geli melihat objek kami hari ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Cepat pakai sarung tanganmu, kau yang akan membiusnya" beritahuku.

"Eh? Kok aku? Ah jangan! Ayolah kau tahu kan aku paling benci katak, ayolah Sei-kun" ia merengek padaku.

"Cepat lakukan atau kau yang membedahnya? Pilih mana?" aku menatapnya tajam.

"Ah, baik-baik! Aku yang membiusnya, kau senang?" aku pun hanya bisa menahan tawaku mendengar ucapannya itu tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap kalem di depannya.

Kini kami telah memakai sarung tangan kami. Ia terlihat masih ragu saat memasukkan tangannya pada tempat penyimpanan katak itu. Melihatnya yang seperti itu aku jadi tidak tahan.

"Hey, pegangnya seperti ini" aku langsung menarik tangannya dan membantunya mengambil katak itu dan meletakkannya di nampan lilin, tempat untuk membedahnya nanti.

Ia melihatku dengan ekspresi heran.

"Apa? Cepat bius kataknya atau nanti dia lompat lagi dan aku tidak mau membantumu menangkapnya kalau katak itu lepas" aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Iya... iya.. Aduh kenapa semua pemuda itu menyebalkan sih, aah~" aku mendengar ia mengeluh. "Ah tidak apa-apa hehe tenanglah, aku akan membius katak ini, sungguh" ia tersenyum saat sadar aku melihatnya.

.

Aku berkonsentrasi penuh dalam membedah katak yang sudah terbaring di depanku. Aku membuka kulitnya dengan gunting bedah dan mulai mengamati organ-organ yang ada di dalamnya.

Sadar bahwa ia juga sedang ikut mengamati organ-organ milik objek bedah kami, aku pun sedikit bergeser ke samping, mempersilahkannya untuk ikut mengamati.

"Kau juga mau mengamati kan, tuh.." ujarku.

Ia lagi-lagi melihatku dengan tatapan heran kemudian seulas senyuman segera tampak dari wajah manisnya.

"Ah, _sangkyuu nee_~ Sei-kun!" ujarnya.

Aku pun berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Aku hanya bisa terus memandangi gadis itu. Tak disangka, jantung ini masih suka berdetak tak karuan kalau ia ada disampingku. Haah~ Aku memang masih menyukainya, ya?

"Bagaimana? Akashi? [name]? Kalian sudah berhasil membedah kataknya?" suara Alice _sensei _membuatku segera tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kami sudah selesai membedahnya, _sensei_" laporku.

"Hmm ya bagus.. bagus... terus kalian sudah menemukan apa saja organ yang ada di katak tersebut?" tanya Alice _sensei_ lagi.

"Kami menemukan jantung, hati, empedu, lambung, usus halus, usus dua belas jari, usus besar dan kloaka. Untuk pernafasan kami menemukan bukofaring, nostril, mulut, otot petrohioid, kartilagohioid, glottis, faring, esofagus dan paru-paru" jelasku sembari menunjukkan beberapa organ yang kusebutkan.

"Ya kau memang anak yang jenius, aku tidak kaget dengan hasil pengamatanmu, Akashi" Alice _sensei _memuji hasil kerjaku.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, _sensei_" aku pun membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ah sepertinya aku melihat ada telur di dalam katak itu," gadis itu segera menambahkan membuatku melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Tolong tunjukkan padaku, [name]" pinta Alice _sensei_.

"Ini... ini telur kan, _sensei_?" gadis itu dengan dibantu penjepit menunjukkan benda berwarna oranye kekuningan yang bercampur dengan darah pada _sensei_.

"Benar, itu telur... kalau begitu kalian dapat nilai sempurna 100 dan akan kutulis A++ untuk laporan kalian" beritahu Alice _sensei _kemudian guru itu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Yeaaay! Yuhuu~ A++ keren sekali hari ini!" gadis itu segera tesenyum dengan mata berbinarnya. Ia terlihat melompat-lompat di tempatnya saking senangnya. Melihat pemandangan itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Berhenti melompat-lompat, kau jadi seperti katak sungguhan" ujarku tapi ia malah mengejutkanku dengan,

_**GLEPP!**_ Ia memelukku selama beberapa detik. Namun, tak lama ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Ta-tadi aku hanya terlalu senang," ia terlihat menundukkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku pun lantas hanya bisa melihatnya lekat kemudian berkata, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa" ujarku sedikit melunak dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya, gadis itu lagi-lagi menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya padaku.

Membuatku sedikit merasa canggung di depannya.

.

.

Sore ini langit yang tadinya terlihat cerah kini telah berganti dengan langit gelap dan udara seketika berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Para murid SMA Teikou langsung berhamburan keluar tepat setelah bel pertanda pelajaran usai untuk hari ini terdengar. Mungkin mereka takut kehujanan.

Aku masih merapikan bangkuku dan merapikan semua barang-barangku serta memasukkannya ke dalam tas berwarna merah dengan paduan liris-liris hitam sebagai ornamennya.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke kursi no tiga dari depan persis di samping jendela, tempat gadis itu duduk. Oh dia sudah pulang ya, sayang sekali... ujarku dalam hati.

Aku pun segera memakai tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat aku menuruni tangga dapat kudengar suara seseorang yang tak asing bagiku sedang mengeluh.

"Astaga~! Kenapa langitnya begitu gelap? Sungguh menyeramkan sekali, mana ini sekolah udah lumayan sepi lagi... aah kenapa juga sih Shin-chan pake acara enggak masuk sekolah hari ini? Aku kan jadi pulang sendirian huhuu~" saat aku turun tangga, gadis itu sedang berjalan sembari menoleh ke samping kanan-kirinya sesekali. Terlihat ia begitu kesepian karena memang biasanya yang menemaninya adalah Shintarou.

Ia terus berjalan di depanku dan aku terus berjalan membututinya. Tampaknya ia tak sadar kalau aku sedang ada di belakangnya. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak peka memang.

"[name]!" akhirnya aku memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh kemudian memasang ekspresi terkejut sekali lagi, "Oh Seijuurou? Kau belum pulang ternyata.." ujarnya.

"Belum, aku keluar terakhir tadi.." balasku.

Ia pun hanya mengangguk. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi terpikirkan akan satu hal.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu" kataku.

"Oh bicara apa? Apa harus sekarang? Sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi, kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin cepat pulang Sei-kun" ujarnya membantah seperti biasanya.

"Sangat penting dan kau harus mendengarnya sekarang.." sergahku cepat kemudian ia pun hanya melihatku, "_Watashi wa mada anata o aishite_, _mada_... karena itu, ayo kita kembali" akhirnya aku mengutarakan apa yang akhir-akhir ini sudah kupikirkan.

Ekspresinya benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangat syok. Ia bahkan kini telah menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya kemudian kedua matanya hanya menyorot padaku seorang.

Hening.

Bahkan hanya suara petir menggelegar yang terdengar. Angin berhembus sangat dingin kemudian hujan mulai turun. Awalnya hanya rintik-rintik hujan tapi semakin lama semakin deras hingga suara hujan terdengar cukup bising di telingaku. Aroma khas tanah yang basah karena hujan pun turut hadir diantara kami.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan, Akashi? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan?" ia bertanya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar menandakan bahwa ia ingin tahu yang sebenarnya. Dapat kulihat kalau ia masih merasa ragu terhadapku.

Aku pun lantas berjalan semakin mendekatinya lalu memegang kedua pundaknya, aku berkata, "Aku serius. Aku masih mencintaimu dan bahkan ketika aku melihatmu sudah bisa tertawa lepas, aku masih suka memperhatikanmu... tentu aku tak mau kau tahu, tapi ini kenyataannya. Aku tidak pernah bisa _move on_ karena aku terlalu menyukaimu, _because you're my first love_, [name]" aku memasang senyum manisku dihadapannya.

Ia terlihat berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar perkataanku, kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya tapi aku segera mengangkat dagunya. Kulihat ia sudah menangis tapi aku langsung menyeka air matanya kemudian memeluknya hangat.

Cukup lama, rupanya ia masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku pun tersenyum kemudian mulai membelai rambutnya pelan. Kini daguku telah menempel pada kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku terlalu posesif tapi percayalah mulai sekarang aku tidak akan seposesif kemarin. Aku akan mencoba menjadi lebih baik karena aku percaya kau hanya akan menyukaiku, bukan? Dan Chihiro... aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai masa lalumu dan selamanya akan begitu karena sekarang akulah masa sekarang dan juga masa depanmu" kemudian aku melepas pelukanku dan kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Seijuurou jahat! Kau benar-benar jahat memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak, kau benar-benar tega membuatku menderita, Seijuurou kejam" ia memukul dadaku sesekali tapi aku langsung mendekapnya dengan tangan kananku.

"Aku tahu aku jahat maka dari itu bantu aku menjadi baik, kau mau membantuku kan, [your full name]?" kali ini aku tersenyum sampai memejamkan kedua mataku lalu aku bisa merasakan ia menciumku cepat, tepat di bibir ini.

"Aku mau tapi awas kalau Seijuurou berlaku jahat sekali lagi padaku, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu, aku bersungguh-sungguh" gadis itu mencoba memperingatkanku tapi aku hanya bisa balas tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bekerja keras untuk merubahku" aku pun lantas mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ah, berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, Seijuurou nakal~" ia memalingkan wajahnya padaku lalu terlihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tak lupa kedua tangannya telah terlipat di depan dadanya.

Melihat pemandangan menggemaskan seperti itu, aku pun lantas mencium pipi kanannya dan sukses melihat raut ekspresinya kaget tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman mulai mengembang di wajahnya juga wajahnya yang terlihat merah itu... aku menyukainya.

– _**Akashi Seijuurou POV end –**_

.

.

– _**Author POV –**_

***Special Epilog***

Malam itu, di sebuah restoran cepat saji bernama _Maji Burger_, seorang gadis sedang berdiri guna mendapatkan minuman pesanannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, seorang gadis berumur 20-an memberikan pesanannya.

"Ini _strawberry milkshake_-nya, terima kasih telah berkunjung. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan" ucap pegawai itu ramah.

Gadis dengan tinggi badan 170 cm itu hanya balas tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan dirinya pelan kemudian segera membawa minumannya sembari sesekali meminumnya.

Namun, saat ia ingin keluar dari restoran, suara seseorang membuat gadis itu menoleh, "[name]!" serunya.

"Oh!? Chi-san?" ucapnya heran melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi badan 182 cm berambut kelabu tersenyum manis kepadanya. Tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk membuat gadis itu menghampirinya.

Akhirnya, gadis itu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Ia langsung duduk di depan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan jaket _shirtless_ berwarna putih. Sebuah novel tergeletak di atas meja bersama segelas espresso dan _burger_ beserta kentang goreng.

"Kenapa Chi-san ada disini? Bukannya Chi-san harusnya ada di Kyoto? Ya ampun sudah lama sekali kita ga ketemu... Chi-san tambah ganteng deh," gadis itu tersenyum cerah dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Hehe aku sedang ada perlu disini makanya aku datang kemari dan aku kebetulan lapar jadi ya makan disini, kau masih tinggal di rumahmu yang itu?" tanya pemuda itu sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ngg ya, aku masih tinggal disana. Tapi, hey! Sejak kapan Mayuzumi _senpai_ memakai kacamata, kau jadi terlihat seperti mahasiswa hahaha"

"Apakah ini terlihat bagus padaku? Hehe aku minus jadi pakai kacamata kalau sedang membaca, ya sudah aku lepas deh" ujar pemuda itu sembari melepaskan kacamata dengan frame _dark grey_ itu.

"Ah aku juga mau coba ah.." gadis itu yang memang punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar terhadap sesuatu segera mengambil kacamata yang Chihiro letakkan kemudian mencoba mengenakannya.

"Nih aku bantu," pemuda yang biasanya terlihat tidak peduli akan dunia sekitarnya seakan berubah 180 derajat di depan gadis itu. Ia pun membantu gadis itu memasangkan kacamatanya. "Cantik... tapi lebih cantik kalau tidak usah pakai kacamata" ujar Chihiro dengan dagunya yang menempel pada tangannya. Terlihat pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum kecil.

Sejenak, gadis itu terlihat tersipu malu lalu ia membalas, "Eeh~ Mayu-chan _senpai _masih suka saja menggombaliku, awas nanti pacar _senpai _ngambek lho!"

"Hehe aku tidak punya pacar juga jadi aku bebas dong merayu siapa saja" jawabnya enteng. "Oh iya bagaimana dengan Midorima? Dia masih jadi sahabatmu? Lalu kau sudah punya pacar belum? Ayo beritahu _senpai_-mu ini" Chihiro terlihat benar-benar akrab dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu melepaskan kacamata yang sempat ia kenakan lalu ia juga meniup poninya sesekali. "Masih... Shin-chan masih jadi sahabatku kok dan itu... ngg, ya aku sudah punya pacar, Chi-san senpai!" gadis itu terkekeh.

"Oh benarkah? Woo _kare dare_?"

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, dia pemain basket dan juga ketua OSIS di Teiko _Kouko_... tapi dia sama seperti Chi-san, menyebalkan dan suka marah. Dia itu suka menyuruhku ini, itu... haah tapi aku menyukainya kok"

"Hemm? _Sou ka_? Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya, ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangaaaaat menyukainya. Oh _chotto_!" gadis itu merogoh saku celananya lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto di depan Chihiro, "Itu orangnya, bagaimana? Dia tampan, kan?"

"Ya lumayan tapi dia terlihat tidak menyenangkan ya? Wajahnya tidak terlihat ramah," komentar Chihiro terdengar negatif seperti biasanya.

"Eey~ _Senpai_ juga seperti itu. _Senpai_ itu sangat cuek dan individualis juga realistis, lihat saja tatapan mata _senpai _yang seakan kosong itu ckckck kau lebih menakutkan, Mayu-chan _senpai_"

"Dasar, tidak berubah! Berhenti memanggilku Mayu-chan, _baka_ [name]... _kuso_!"

"Ish, tuh _senpai_ kumat lagi marahnya" gadis itu tampak memalingkan wajahnya lalu mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan tangannya sudah terlipat di depannya.

"Berhenti, bersikap _moe _seperti itu... kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan ya?" dan Chihiro segera berdiri dari tempatnya, mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu, mencubit kedua pipinya dan sempat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Sangat dekat sampai gadis itu hanya bisa melihat Chihiro seorang. "Kau jaga diri baik-baik ya, selalu bersikap ceria seperti ini dan jangan pernah merasa sedih, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi seperti dulu" setelah mengatakan itu, Chihiro tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya lalu kembali duduk. Gadis itu pun hanya diam mematung, terpana dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu masuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut _baby blue_ telah membuka pintu itu tapi kemudian ia menoleh guna melihat sosok yang tak asing untuknya.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak mau masuk? Katanya tadi kau lapar?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku tidak jadi makan disini, kalau kau mau beli _vanilla milkshake_ belilah... aku mau pulang, Tetsuya" Akashi seakan berbeda, ia memasang wajah masam dan matanya seakan tertuju pada sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa Akashi-kun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kuroko yang penasaran mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Akashi.

"Tidak ada, Tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya. Baiklah, aku pergi. Selamat tinggal" pemuda bersurai scarlet itu pun segera berjalan menjauhi Kuroko dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Melalui kaca, sang supir melihat anak bossnya bingung. "Tuan muda, tidak jadi makan?" tanya sang supir dengan rasa sedikit takut.

Akashi tertunduk tak langsung menjawab. Sejenak ia melihat kembali seorang pemuda berambut kelabu dan gadis yang benar-benar familiar untuknya, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya, mereka terlihat begitu akrab dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajah keduanya serta beberapa momen yang sempat membuat Akashi panas lagi geram.

"Kita pulang sekarang, aku sudah tidak lapar lagi" ujar pemuda dengan mata heterokromatik itu dingin.

"Tapi tuan muda belum makan dari tadi sore?"

"Berhenti membantahku dan cepat antarkan aku pulang atau..." sang pemuda dengan rambut khas merahnya itu langsung menunjukkan gunting merahnya pada sang supir.

Melihat kilatan yang berasal dari benda tajam yang ditunjukkan oleh anak bossnya, sang supir pun menjawab, "B-baik tuan muda, saya mengerti". Pria paruh baya yang masih sayang nyawanya itu pun langsung menginjak pedal gas dan menuju sebuah rumah mewah nan megah milik Keluarga Akashi tempat bossnya tinggal.

***Special Epilog end***

.

.

– _**Spoiler –**_

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi cemberut terus.." seorang pemuda dengan rambut sehitam malam bertanya pada gadis yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan teman _nii-san_ yang mirip mutan itu, heeh~ Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Tidak bisakah dia tidak makan _maibou_ dan pocky serta keripik kentangnya sehari saja, dia benar-benar akan mati karena itu semua."

Sang pemuda dengan tahi lalat yang ada di bawah mata kanannya dan mata kirinya yang tertutup oleh rambutnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudahlah [name], aku tahu kau tertarik padanya, kan? Sudah mengaku saja, jangan bersikap sekeras itu... sekarang dia sedang pergi ke Tokyo lho!" pemuda berwajah manis lagi ramah itu malah menyulut amarah gadis yang merupakan adik kandungnya itu.

"A-aku tidak tertarik padanya. Apanya yang menarik dari titan yang suka makan itu, heeh~ kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Tatsuya _nii-san_! Berhenti menggodaku, oke!?"

– _**Spoiler end –**_

_**– Author POV**__** end –**_

* * *

**##T.B.C##**

A/N: hullo~ ini chapter 2 nya, otte otte? Bagus kah? asli ane ga pede update chapter ini ._. mana ganti genre jadi komedi gajelas gitu '-' hiks hiks maafkan aku nee~~ *nangis bombay sama kise*

baik silahkan kritik, saran, dukungan #tsaah *saya masih ngarep ._. haha* apa aja deh yang bikin ane bisa semangat lanjut chap selanjutnya fufu~ buat fans nya Akashi, kontak lensanya mana? -_- oke, maksud akikah moga ente-ente pada hepi sama ini chapter.. sorry bingit kalo ngecewain haghag :(

oh iya ane kasih bonus epilog khusus ama spoiler, gmana gmana? bagus gak? udah, asli deh ini ngetiknya ane ragu beneer T.T

ok buat yg ga sign in, ini balesannya.. yg udh repiu, ane udah bales ya gan ;D

_**Hoshi Shinju: **__zumpah deh ana zuzur, aku ketawa baca repiu hoshi lol xDD haha Akashi emang gitu kok, nyebelin-nyebelin gmana gitu _'-' _tapi ya mau gimana lagi kalo udah cinta eaaak cinta blind ini namanya xP_

_**Aoki**__: karena mereka ga jodoh #eh *seketika mido+[name] nyanyi jodohku maunya ku dirimu heaaak sudahlah ini kok jadi OOC maks _;-; _btw ini chap lanjutannya _;)

yosh, sangkyuu buat yg udah mau baca, fave, follow apalagi repiu... ya salam, ane sayang kaliandt pull~ ntar yg chap 3 ane update habis yg unbeatable chap 8 di update ya.. btw yg chap ini depan2nya komedi gegara ane baca komenan kalian membuat saya ketawa jadinya kebawa kesini *ya salam maap ._.v* oke deh hentikan cuap2 gajelas ini... buat para kolega, _**aoethor tjintah kaliandt, nanoedajo! **_Last,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

_**info:: untuk chap terakhir (chap 7) akan diadakan press conference dengan para GoM member, jadi nanti ada wawancara gitu... yang punya pertanyaan buat member Kisedai, bisa kirim via repiu ya... ntar mereka yg langsung jawab, ok **_**;)**

_**ini interview ekslusif jadi author tunggu pertanyaan dari para fans Kisedai tertjintah, nanodayo #tebarjerseykisedai**_


End file.
